The Road to Love
by PhantomTwilightHarryPotterGirl
Summary: Christine and Erik have been separated for three months but what happens when Christine decides to come back to Erik? What will Erik do? What will Raoul think?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since that dreadful day when two people completely and blissfully in love had been separated. It was fate that had brought them together a year ago and it was fate again that would make this story happen. My job is to tell anyone who will listen this fantastic story of love in its purest kind and what fate, passion and a little bit of luck can do.

Three months ago Erik, the phantom of the opera, was finally in peace and had something that he had never had before…..the love and acceptance of a woman. Her name still rings in his mind and causes his heart to tremble even at the slightest thought. He was in love and still is with this magnificent young woman who was all the rage while at the Paris Opera House. Her name was Christine Daae, a young soprano who had the most amazing voice ever heard at the opera. It was like an angel who wanted to come down from heaven and astound everyone with her brilliance. She of course didn't believe that her voice was that good and at the moment she was only a dancer who nobody really noticed. But once Erik heard her singing alone in her dressing room one night, he wanted more and wanted to help her get to her full potential. So, he told her that he was the angel of music and wanted to be her teacher. She agreed instantly and suggested that they start right away.

After only a few days her voice was already ten times better. Erik was satisfied with her accomplishment but didn't stop giving her lessons. Eventually Christine became curious as to who Erik was and what he looked like, for she had never seen him in person. One day she did get the courage to ask him but he had declined at the moment and told her that the time just wasn't right. Christine was ok with that but never stopped wondering.

Pretty soon two months had gone by and something unpredictable happened, Erik fell in love with her. Christine, to him, was the most beautiful, most brilliant person that he had ever met. He started treating her more lovingly and decided to take her to his home underneath the opera house.

The next night he asked her if she wanted to see his home and if she wanted to see him. Christine automatically agreed because she too was secretly falling in love with her strange, mysterious, and magnificent teacher. But was afraid to let him know, for all she knew Erik might only think of her as a meaningless student not worthy to love. Things would have gone so much better if she hadn't (sadly) been dead wrong in her assumption.

She started to look around the room to see if her teacher was anywhere but couldn't see him. "Where is he?" Christine wondered. Then, a slight movement close to the mirror caught her attention. The mirror was actually opening up towards her and coming out was an absolutely amazing man who was dressed in a black tux and wearing a white mask. He had medium length hair that was as black as a crow's feathers. He was strongly built with a great physique and looked very handsome.

Christine was awed at how lucky she was to have such a handsome teacher and instantly fell more in love and intrigued by him. He stretched out his hand to her and she slowly grabbed it feeling like she would follow this man to the end of the world. As she climbed into the mirror she thought to herself "He really is the angel of music." Once they were both behind the mirror, it closed up again and the secret hallway became hidden. Christine finally tore away her gaze from his face and started to look around at her surroundings. The hallway was lit by candles being held by human hands that were lined up on the walls. It looked like a dream to Christine because, to her, it felt like she was entering into another world full of mystery and brilliance. But most of the thrill came from the fantastic man that was leading her through this newly found world.

All of a sudden a thought popped into her head, what if he was the fabled Opera Ghost who haunts the cellars beneath the opera house? "No, he couldn't be." she thought and decided not to think that again. He started singing to her while they walked down multiple flights of stairs and through hallways and passages.

Erik meanwhile, was astounded by how well getting Christine to come to him had been. "She looks absolutely gorgeous right now. I wonder what thoughts are going through her head?" He hoped that with some time and patience she would grow to love him as well.

They were now at the bank of a river where a little paddle boat was waiting. Erik lifted Christine into his arms and then gently put her into the seat of the boat. "Strange.", thought Erik. "She seems resistant in letting go of my neck, how odd."

At that moment in Christine's mind she was surprised at how strong he was and how she had felt perfectly content in his comforting arms. It felt almost like she was supposed to be there. She hadn't willingly let go.

Erik then got into the boat and started to paddle down the underground river. It wasn't very long until they were at a solid wall. But it was only solid for a moment because as they approached it, the wall opened up to reveal a gorgeous cavern with a few tunnels leading to other rooms. As Erik pulled up to the shore Christine was wondering what this place was. "Is it his home? If it is I would surely think that it would get very quiet and lonely."

"Well Christine, what do you think of my home?" Christine was for a moment speechless because of the intensity in his voice and the longing. "I….I absolutely love it. It is quaint yet brilliant. I find it very intriguing." Said Christine, hoping that that was the response her Angel was looking for.

"Really, you do? That's wonderful, quite wonderful actually. Thank you so much for liking it. Truthfully I was rather hoping you would. Would you like me to show you around?" Erik asked.

"Of course, I would love for you to show me around. It must get very quiet around here. Do you like being all alone?" Christine asked but didn't say anything more for Erik was lifting her out of the boat and she very much wished that he wouldn't put her down.

"Oh dear me, my legs seem to be very tired, would you mind carrying me around teacher?" Christine asked with a look of innocence on her face.

"Sure whatever you say Christine. Why, are you very tired? Should I wait until tomorrow and just escort you to the bedroom?" Erik asked, not realizing Christine's romantic gesture.

"No, no, no there is no need for me to go to bed yet. I'm perfectly fine. But I would still like you to carry me just incase."

"Of course, I should be delighted to carry you around our….I mean my house." Erik said holding Christine close while getting out of the boat and carrying her onto the ground. "Your house is very astonishing teacher. By the way you still haven't told me your name. What is it?" "You may call me Erik if you wish." "Erik….I love that name, I mean I _really love_ that name."

"Why thank you Christine. I'm glad you approve." said Erik while swinging her around to see his huge organ that took up one whole side of the cavern.

"And here is my organ and my work area where I create all of my music pieces. Over there is the drawing table where I make the outfit designs…."

Christine wasn't listening to what everything was because she was to busy thinking about how she loved being held by Erik and never wanting to be put down. "Oh I can't deny it any longer….Erik is the one I love." Christine said to herself while being carried around the cavern.

"Well, that's basically everything. And right through here is the bedroom." He carried Christine into a giant room with a black swan bed in the middle which is what caught her attention first. She yawned and then realized how tired she really was. Erik noticed that she was sleepy too and decided to carry her over to the bed.

"Here you go Christine. Clearly you are quite tired and I'm not going to let my chatting stop you from getting your sleep." Erik started to gently lower her into the bed and Christine knew that he was going to let go of her soon and then he would leave her. That was the very last thing that she wanted to happen. So, she decided to come up with something that would make him stay.

"Wait! You don't need to put me down yet, I mean there must be something that I can do to make you stay. Please." Erik was at first astounded that Christine would be so forward with him so soon and then he started to feel an emotion that he had never felt before and then realized that he was happy. Happy because he knew that Christine wanted him and didn't want him to go. He finally felt….needed.

"I guess I don't have to put you down just yet." Erik said.

"No you don't. I mean…..unless you _want_ to. You don't want to put me down do you Erik?" Christine said a little afraid of what he would say.

"No I don't want to put you down. Actually I find carrying you nice because your body heat feels quite wonderful." Erik said smiling down at Christine's now smiling face.

"And you see it gets quite cold down here so I am not used to the warmth. For my own mother would not even touch me…even when I was a child." Erik said looking suddenly gloomier then before. But when he saw Christine looking up at him with only compassion and love in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe he does love me to after all." Thought Christine now very relieved.

"So tell me Christine," said Erik trying to change the subject, "when do you want me to put you down?"

"Never.". Christine wanted to say. But of course she couldn't say that yet, for she's only been with him for a few minutes and didn't know if he felt the same way.

So she decided to say, "In a few minutes."

"Ok. Although I'm curious why don't you want me to put you down?" Erik asked smirking.

"Oh, well….um, do you really want to know?" Christine said going red in the face.

"Yes I do want to know." Erik said. But then he saw how uncomfortable Christine looked and hated putting her in pain.

"Unless you would rather not have me know."

"You are to kind Erik. I don't deserve having a teacher like you. I'll tell you. It's because I don't want you to leave me." Christine said looking down and messing with Erik's sleeve.

"There is one thing that I want you to believe Christine and that is as long as you want me, I will never ever leave you. Nothing on this Earth can make me leave your side. I lo……well never mind." Erik said looking down at Christine's face. Christine got a sudden urge to comfort Erik and to do something that she has never done to any man before. She started to lean up into his face and was soon just inches away. Erik saw what Christine was going to do and without thinking he leaned into her face and was about to kiss her when all of a sudden he got really nervous. "How do you do it? How do you kiss a young woman? What if I mess up and don't do it right?" he thought. Erik was used to always knowing what to do and how to do it. So, going into uncharted territory made him feel very uneasy.

Christine saw him hesitate and said, "What's wrong Erik?"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Christine." Erik said while putting her down. Christine wasn't so easy to convince. She didn't let go of his neck.

"Goodnight Christine and I promise that I won't leave you."

"Could you at least spend the night with me Erik? I might get lonely."

"No Christine I cannot. I'll be at my organ if you need me." Christine was trying to figure out where that was while Erik removed her arms from around his neck and quietly left the room. Erik felt horrible for leaving Christine and was determined to kiss her in the next few days, even if it _was_ uncharted territory. He hated causing her to be upset.

The next morning Christine woke up and saw him leaning over her watching her with great curiosity. "Good morning Christine. I hope that you slept well?"

"Why yes Erik I slept fine thank you."

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. It's just that….."

"It's ok. I realize that you don't want to kiss me and I'm fine with that."

"No, no you have it all wrong. Its not that I didn't _want _to kiss you it's just that I didn't know _how_ to kiss you. I was afraid that I would mess up and then you would……." Erik started to look away but Christine wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Wouldn't what Erik?" Christine asked, caressing his face so that he would look at her. Erik responded to her touch immediately and knew that he would give in. She was the only thing that made him powerless and he couldn't help but do anything that she asked of him.

"I was afraid that you'd…. never want to kiss me again." Erik said. Christine didn't believe him at first but then she looked deep into his eyes and saw that he would never lie to her. Christine realized that Erik had gotten hurt a lot in his past and she would have to constantly have to reassure him that she would never leave him again.

"Well it's easy. All you have to do is lean in and just let me take care of the rest. And don't worry…" Christine said smiling, "If you mess up then I will let you try and try and try until you master kissing me."

"Oh well I'm sure that you would make it very easy for me but is there anything else that you want to do?" Erik asked.

"No Erik I only want to be with you. Forever and ever and ever." Christine said while closing her eyes and gently grabbing Erik's face.

"No Christine please wait. I don't know about this."

"No Erik I am going to do this and I'm going to do it now." Christine whispered holding his head fiercely in her hands. Leaning up into his face, her lips finally found Erik's and soon they were lost in an amazing world of emotions and were never going to leave.

"Christine!" Erik woke with a start after dreaming about a moment that he had shared with Christine once long ago and started to regain his breath. "It was only a dream. Only a dream!" he moaned wishing that it would have been reality. "Oh how I miss her so. I wonder if she still misses me." Erik thought while climbing out of his bed and heading to the main cavern. As he made his way down he kept seeing more and more reminders of his beloved Christine. His underground world was empty and gloomy without Christine's presence. "I will find her. I will find her." Erik kept repeating to himself as he sat down at his organ and began to think. "How will I find her?"

Meanwhile, just a few floors above Christine was waking up from a dream about Erik. Actually, it was the same memory that Erik had been dreaming about.

"I love him so much. I wish that Raoul would have never found me and taken me away from him. Oh Erik!! Sweet and wonderful Erik!!" moaned Christine. She was in pain. Pain because she was in love. But someone heard her moaning and came running.

"Christine is everything alright?" Raoul had heard her moaning and came bursting into her room.

"Everything is fine Raoul I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what Christine?"

"Some painful….oh Raoul never mind." Christine said moving away.

"Christine….you aren't still thinking about that wretched monster of a man are you?"

As soon as Raoul said those words, Christine got a burst of anger and started yelling at Raoul. She hated it when Raoul said harsh and cruel things about Erik.

"How DARE you Raoul! He is anything but a monster and I refuse to ever sink down to your level of immaturity! You're just jealous! You always have been. Along with being a heartless, selfish, rich boy who never looked inside of people's souls to see who they _really _are. You judge people by how they look on the outside without even getting to know them. Erik is anything but a monster and he is NOT ugly! In fact I think that he is one of the most wonderful people on this Earth and I would advise you to realize how much I….." Christine suddenly got very quiet and sunk back into the bedspread.

"Christine I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I don't understand how you can still….care about this man who lives underground and wears a mask. Plus don't you remember how he tried to take you away from me!? Doesn't that matter at _all_ to you!? Or do you just _try_ to not think about how he took you and…and…" Raoul stuttered while trying to think of other things that Erik had done.

"Oh! And how he murdered that scene shifter named Josef. I wouldn't exactly call him a hero Christine." said Raoul while moving to look out of Christine's window.

"I just don't understand Christine. We used to be childhood sweethearts and everyone thought that we made a great couple. Why can't you go back to those days before you met that….monster?"

"Please Raoul, he has a name and I would prefer if you would call him by it. I can't really explain to you _why_ I care so much about him, I just do. And you must get over the past Raoul because I'm never going to love you like that ever again. In fact, I don't even think that it was really love…more like a crush, nothing _to _major. So it would be wise to not talk about how I _used _to feel about you, because I have moved on Raoul. Forever." Christine started to get out of bed and brushed past Raoul to go into the hall where tons of stagehands and performers were rushing by to get to the dressing rooms and bathrooms. Christine saw her friend Meg across the hall and started to try and catch up to her so that they could go change and practice for the performance of Faust that was to be held in a couple of days at the Opera. But Raoul caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Raoul let go of me or I will have to call the managers and tell them to make you leave." Christine spat, angrily.

"Christine, Christine, Christine. You will not get rid of me that easily. I still love you and I know that after a few days you will finally realize that I am what you want. Not that hideous beast, Erik." Raoul said, menacingly.

"Get off me you horrible man! I will never, repeat _never_ love you. Erik is the only man that I will ever love! Ha I said it! You wanted to know the truth and I told you. I LOVE Erik! If you want me to I'll scream it so loud that the entire Opera Populaire will hear me and know the truth. I LOVE ERIK!!!!!! I love Erik!!!" Christine yelled smiling and feeling relieved since she finally admitted to the world and herself, her true feelings about Erik. Over filled with joy, Christine ran down the hall to catch up to Meg and tell her all about her great news. Raoul on the meantime was so shocked that he just stood there. Motionless as he watched Christine run off with Meg and taking all of his sanity with her. Still hearing her words ringing in his ears as she rounded the corner. "I love Erik! I love Erik! I love Erik!" But he wasn't done…yet.

Christine and Meg went down to the old chapel where Christine would always go and pray to her deceased father. But she was not depressed now for she was so thrilled that she could hardly contain herself.

"Christine, Christine!" said Meg. "Why are you so excited? What is it?"

"Oh Meg! I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life!" Christine said her face alight with wonder.

"I have to go and see him. I have to tell him the truth and how I have missed him dreadfully these past three months."

"Who? Who is it that you have to go and talk to Christine?"

"Erik!" Christine said. If it were possible her smile seemed to stretch even farther across her face when she said his name. Meg looked very confused and Christine realized that she probably didn't know him as Erik, only as the Phantom of the Opera or Opera Ghost.

"I'm in love with Erik. You know him as the Phantom of the Opera who has taught me to sing this past year. I'm in love with him and I have to go and see him. Now." Said Christine as she got up and started to leave the chapel. Meg got up as well and spoke to Christine while they walked.

"Oh Christine how? How did you fall in love with the Phantom for I hear that he is quite ugly and isn't very friendly."

"But he is Meg. Erik is very friendly and I think that he is the most handsome man that I have ever seen."

"Well perhaps he is with his mask on but without it I highly doubt it."

"No I still think that he is handsome even with his mask off. In fact, I prefer him to have it off when I'm with him because I like looking at his _real_ face. Not a mask that hides his true identity and his feelings. And…it is easier to kiss him with it off." Christine admitted, blushing. They were now in the ladies dressing room and were picking out outfits for the rehearsal.

"You've actually _kissed _him! I mean really kissed him!?" Meg asked, horrified.

"Why of course! How can you ask such a ridiculous question! Since I love him and he loves me why in the world would it be strange for two lovers to not embrace in a kiss!? I have to say the majority of people would find it odd for a young couple in love not to kiss at all. Don't you think?"

"I guess, but how can you just stare straight into his eyes and see his deformed face while kissing his deformed lips? Wouldn't it be hard to kiss lips that are deformed?"

"No, actually he is a fine kisser. Better than Raoul by a long shot. It feels better kissing him as well which is probably because we are facing true love and all I ever felt for Raoul was a slight crush."

"Don't you like Raoul anymore Christine? If I do say so myself you made a wonderful couple. Why, everyone thought so."

Christine grimaced.

"He has already pointed this out to me himself but I still don't care. I love Erik and after this morning's rehearsal I am going down to see him. No one can stop me for I am a free woman am I not? Oh and Meg," said Christine while leaving to go to the stage, "If Raoul asks you where I am tell him that I do not wish to see him and tell him to leave me alone…for good. Don't let him know that I am with Erik or else Erik andI will _both_ be in grave danger." Christine warned.

"Of course Christine. You are my best friend and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you." Meg promised.

"Thanks Meg, you're the only person I can trust. Besides Erik of course. See you on stage?"

"Alright, bye Christine." Said Meg as Christine left and shut the door.

After practice, Christine ran straight to her dressing room and locked the door so that no one could get in and bother her. The big, full length mirror immediately caught her eye and she steadily walked towards it. Touching the sleek glass, Christine gently pulled it open towards her and stepped through into Erik's world. No longer afraid of the passages and staircases but actually enjoying the quietness and safety that they gave. After a few wrong turns Christine finally got to the underground lake and found the little gondola that Erik had token her in to see his home for the first time swaying gently in the water. Christine was so happy that it was still here because otherwise she would have had to swim across to get to her beloved. Which she would have done anyway if it was necessary. When she got close to the entrance of his house she began to worry. "What if he's mad at me? Or doesn't want to see me? Or doesn't love me anymore?" Christine thought getting painfully nervous. "Besides, it's been three months. What if Erik is not even here anymore?"

When she reached the shore line of his house she was quite shocked. All of his precious pieces of music had been thrown onto the ground and even more pictures of her lined the cavern walls.

"He must really miss me." Thought Christine relived that he still cared for her. After tying the boat to the shore she climbed out and walked into the master bedroom where she heard faint crying and mumbling behind the door.

"Erik?" called Christine as she walked in the room. And there he was, sitting on the side of the bed looking at her with wonder and astonishment. Like she was a dream and he was hallucinating.

"Christine?" whispered Erik.

"Yes Erik, my love it is me. I'm not a dream I've come back to you. I...I love you Erik. I can't live without you. Please take me back. I'm so sorry for leaving you! I was blind. So blind in fact that I hadn't noticed that my true love was right in front of me this entire time. Please say you love me too?" Christine said, moving and sitting beside Erik.

"I…I don't know what to say Christine. You actually came back to me…out of love." Erik said, staring at Christine with child-like wonder.

"Yes Erik and I told Raoul today. Actually, I screamed it out loud multiple times so the whole Opera House staff and guests probably heard me. But I'm not ashamed. I love you Erik and I want to live here with you and never be separated again. I am not only your whole life now but you are my whole life as well." Taking Erik's hand she stared deep into his golden eyes that were now filled with tears as he looked at _his_ only love.

"I love you too Christine and I forgive you for leaving. Besides it was that idiot boy that took you away by force. It's not like you wanted to go. Did you?"

"No Erik I didn't want to go. I also told Raoul that I didn't love him and he finally believed me. I could tell because after I screamed my love for you and walked away from him, I looked back and he was just standing there. Frozen with shock no doubt. But I don't care. All I care about is you, Erik. Believe me." She said while giving him a little kiss on his cheek that wasn't covered up by the mask.

"Of…of course I believe you Christine. To be quite honest, I never got over you and you have been the center of my thoughts every minute of every day. I never once stopped thinking of you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either. But we're here together now and I locked the door to my dressing room and have the key hidden away so no one can come down here and bother us."

"Oh Christine you are very clever aren't you." Said Erik smiling now and feeling happier than ever before.

"Yes I guess that you could say that." Christine said, now feeling a sense of bliss.

Now that Christine knew that Erik had missed her and still loved her, she went into her full, sincere apology, feeling really guilty that he still wanted her and knowing that she was very lucky that he still loved her after all of the heartbreak and pain that she had caused him. She knew that she didn't deserve him.

"Oh Erik how I've missed you!! I wanted to come back I really did, it's just that Raoul..."

"Don't worry Christine its all right." Erik said, soothing _her_ now.

"I….I was afraid that you had moved onto someone else and didn't carry the same feelings that I do." Christine said, starting to cry.

"Oh Christine don't cry. I love you, I always have. Ever since you first arrived in Paris I knew that I would love you." Erik stood up and took his soul mate into his comforting arms.

"Oh Erik I love you too. So much…." Christine's heart basically stopped beating once she looked up and saw that Erik's lips were just inches away from hers.

"Erik…" Christine whispered as Erik took her lips in a fiery grasp of passion and love. Christine moaned softly out of relief, for her heart was content since she finally had what she had been wishing for these past three months, Erik's love.

"Oh Christine….I love you, I love you, I love you." Erik mumbled against Christine's lips. Christine then broke the kiss for a few seconds to say…

"Erik don't ever doubt my love for you. In fact I wrote a poem for you that talks about my love."

"Christine I never expected to hear anything from you that declares your love for me. But I would like to hear it." Erik asked, surprised.

"Of course Erik, I am _your_ obedient servant now." Erik smiled as Christine started to sing her poem.

Erik, oh Erik if only you knew how much, how much that I love you.

Far away yet not inside! Closer, closer than ever!

You are brilliant and genius but some people think other wise!

All because of you face, but I see past all of that!

Erik, oh Erik!! If only you knew how much…I….love….you!!!!!

Christine finished, quite out of breath as she looked into Erik's golden eyes and saw tears glisten on his cheek.

"Christine that was…beautiful. I….I…I don't know what to say. Do you…want to go back to Raoul?" Erik asked afraid of her answer but still doubting that she loved him.

"Of course not! I love YOU Erik!! Raoul is a nobody to me, you are my whole life!! And I love you, Erik! I love you!" Christine shouted while grabbing Erik and forcing him to stare into her eyes.

"Don't you see? The love for me that I see in your eyes is now mirrored in mine. I want to stay with you forever. Forever and always." Erik smiled down at Christine and took her lips again, but this time the kiss was of possession.

"I love you Christine. I love you." Erik mumbled against Christine's mouth. Erik started to take the kiss one step further by softly moving his lips down from Christine's mouth to the corner of her chin and back again. Christine responded by moaning gently, wanting Erik to keep kissing her and never stop. Erik loved that Christine was finally his for the taking, for she wasn't married and clearly wanted to be with him forever.

"So," Erik thought, "after a few days I will ask Christine to marry me and either she will say yes and make me the happiest man on this earth, or she will say no and be lost to me for good."

Christine started to swiftly bring his face back up to her's and started to kiss his face all over. Once she got to the right side, she noticed that his mask was getting in the way, so she threw it onto the ground and started to kiss his deformed side. Erik was the one who moaned this time and Christine was satisfied that he responded to her touch. Erik had never had anyone touch him on his right side before and now his deformed side came alive and was tender to Christine's kisses. Christine noted that his deformed skin was very soft and smooth to feel. Erik and Christine were very thrilled to have one another again and both silently pledged that nothing would ever come between them again.

Meanwhile, back on the ground floor of the Opera House, Raoul was steadily demising the capture of the Opera Ghost. After Christine's announcement of her love for the Phantom, Raoul had gone quite mad and he didn't care so much about how Christine would feel about him after this; for he had grown out of love with her and didn't care if her heart was going to be broken. He only wanted to do this because it would mean that he, Raoul, won the battle between the Phantom and himself. Raoul was, like Christine had said, a very selfish man. It was in his nature. A de Chaney must never lose. No matter what the battle was. And Raoul wasn't going to back down this challenge. One of them was going to have to die and it wasn't going to be him. "Christine is nothing to me now." Raoul thought. "She won't help me this time, I know it, for she loves this creature and will not turn against him. But then who will help me?" Raoul wondered as he walked to the manager's office.

"If no one will help me then I will simply have to do it myself. The way de Chaney's get things done."

Raoul was about to go inside to talk with the managers when he caught sight of Meg Giry, Christine's best friend out of the corner of his eye. Meg was short, blonde and had the air of a professional dancer not sure of what she wants out of life.

"Hmm. Maybe I can get some answers out of her?" Raoul thought as he turned and headed towards her.

"Oh Meg."

Meg turned and saw Raoul heading towards her, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Y...yes Raoul? What is it?" Although she said this, she knew quite well what Raoul wanted to know.

"Meg do you happen to know where Christine went? I have been looking everywhere and cannot seem to find her."

"No I am sorry, but I have no idea where she went. I think that she might have gone and took a walk out by the Eiffel Tower. She mentioned that she had always wanted to see it." Raoul thought about this and since he was quite to daft not to realize that Meg was lying, he fell for it.

"Thank you Meg and might I say that you do look absolutely beautiful in that costume of yours." Raoul said, winking.

Meg blushed and said, "Why thank you, but I must be going. Good day Monsieur de Chaney."

"Good day." Raoul said, while walking away. "This is perfect, Christine is away from the Opera and her precious Ghost and no one will be able to know that I took her." Raoul started to laugh sinisterly and Meg was forever grateful that Christine was some place safe where Raoul could never get to.

Down underneath the Opera House, Erik and Christine felt so relieved that no one had come down and disrupted them yet. Normally someone would have came already so they finally decided that they would be able to be alone….for now.

"Oh Erik I'm so sorry."

Erik had just told Christine about when he was a child and had to be in the traveling fair as the Devil's Child. Christine felt absolutely horrible because she knew that no one on earth should have to go through that type of torture.

"Don't worry Christine it's over now and I'm fine."

"Erik, you shouldn't have had to go through with that…it's just so awful." Christine said, taking his hand. She now knew why Erik had such a murderous nature, because he hadn't known any better.

"Christine you shouldn't feel so bad because you are the one person that has shown me acceptance and love in this world. There's no need to be so upset about my past."

"It's just…seeing you in that situation makes me so, so….angry. I feel like I want to go and give that fair owner a piece of my mind. He had no right to treat you that way. You are a human after all." Christine said, disgusted.

"Christine please, you're taking this way out of hand." Erik said, trying to calm her down.

"No I'm not Erik," Christine said, looking at him, her eyes filled with love. "I love you Erik and I only want the best for you. Happiness is all that you should experience in life and that would surely not have brought you happiness." Christine said, giving him a small kiss.

"Do I bring you happiness Erik?" Christine said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes of course you do Christine."

"Always?'' Christine whispered laying gentle kisses everywhere on his face, determined not to leave a single centimeter of skin untouched. Erik started to close his eyes and drift into thoughts of him and Christine, marveling at her sweet touch.

"Erik," Christine whispered as she moved away from his face.

"Hmm?" mumbled Erik, still to lost in her touch to make a very verbal response.

"Let's make a rule." Christine said, caressing his neck.

"And what would that rule be?" Erik asked, now partially listening.

"Whenever it's just you and me, no masks." said Christine, taking his mask off of his face. But Erik grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Christine I don't know about that…"

"Erik, in order for our love to grow you have to trust me by allowing me to see your face."

"But its hideous Christine! I don't want to have you look at it all of the time. It would cause you pain to look at it." Erik said, guarding his mask with his hand.

"Erik, your face is beautiful to me and I never get tired of staring at it because it's a part of you. And I love everything that has to do with you, even your face. Your soul is also beautiful…I know." Erik turned away from Christine because he was starting to cry.

"Oh Christine." he whispered. "That is the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever said to me." Christine turned Erik's face back towards her and wiped away his tears. "Let me see your face Erik…please." Erik just nodded, so Christine leaned up and slowly removed the mask and threw it to the ground. She started to caress his deformed side of his face, smiled and said, "See Erik your face can be looked at by someone who loves you. You just have to allow them to." Erik started to cry again and Christine leaned up and resumed kissing him, but on his deformed side. Fresh tears of acceptance and joy streamed down his face and Christine kissed each one as it fell. "I love you Erik. Believe me." Christine said moving back towards his lips.

"Say you believe."

"I…I" Erik stumbled over his words not sure of what to say.

"Erik say that you believe me or I…. I will not kiss you." Christine said pulling away and putting on a stubborn look.

"I…I….I believe you Christine." said Erik.

Christine smiled and leaned in to kiss Erik full on the lips. Erik could feel Christine's sincerity through her kiss and replied with all of the passion he could muster.

"I believe. I believe. I believe!" Erik said against her lips, saying it with more and more feeling until he finally had to pull away; for he had quite lost his breath and he felt like he would have died then and there if he hadn't gotten air back into his lungs.

"Alright Christine," Erik said after he had regained his breath. "I think that it is time for you to go to bed." He didn't know about her but all of the emotions that he had faced in just a few short hours had gotten him worn out. Christine felt the same.

"Ok Erik but only if you'll sing me to sleep and stay with me. Just for tonight." Christine asked, putting on her most innocent face. Erik only lasted for a few seconds before he gave in to her request.

"Fine Christine but only for tonight." Erik smiled and laid down beside Christine who was already snuggling up next to his chest. He started to sing 'Music of the Night' and only after a few lines Christine started to sigh out of contentment and gradually fell asleep. Erik thought that he should leave because he wasn't used to being wanted but saw Christine sleepily whisper his name and smile, so he stayed. That night Christine slept in the midst of her Angel's arms and felt more protected and loved then ever before. And right before Erik drifted out of consciousness he allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be alone in his life after all.

The next morning Christine woke up in the embrace of her lover. She smiled as she remembered the night before and how he had started to open up to her and be himself. "Hmmm..." Christine thought to herself. "I have never seen him asleep before. He looks so peaceful." Christine started to tenderly touch his face, trying hard not to wake him. She was about to laugh because as soon as she started caressing his face, he smiled. "I love you." she whispered. Erik, meanwhile, was having the most wonderful dream. Christine had come back to him out of love and had allowed him to kiss her without complaining or pushing him away. She even kissed him back.

"Oh Christine." Erik mumbled, still lost in the dream world. When suddenly he heard a reply that seemed like it was coming from beside him. Erik could feel the person's breath on his neck as the voice said, "Yes Erik?" and he quickly opened up his eyes about to jump out of his bed, when he realized that it was Christine laying beside him and that it was her voice that he had heard.

"Last night wasn't a dream Erik." Christine said, almost reading his mind.

"Please say it again." Erik begged, settling back down beside Christine.

"Say what again, my love?" Christine asked, puzzled. Erik lost his breath for a moment, for he was not used to endearments and whenever Christine would call him 'my love' it quite took his breath away.

"Say that you love me." Erik asked, shyly.

"I love you Erik." Christine said, smiling. "My dear you must believe me. I thought we went over this last night?" Christine continued.

"I do believe you. I just….just needed to hear it again that's all." Erik blushed and since he wasn't wearing his mask, Christine got to see it for the first time.

"Oh Erik, that's alright. I don't mind saying it. I'm not ashamed." Christine kissed him tenderly on the cheek, stretched and said, "Alright Erik could we please have breakfast because my stomach happens to be complaining greatly." Christine got out of bed and Erik immediately followed.

"Breakfast, of course Christine. For I am not a ghost and I do eat just like everyone else. Right this way." Erik grabbed Christine's hand and led her out of the bedroom. "So what would you like? I have eggs, toast, bacon…."

On the upper floors of the Opera House, the managers were up in their offices going through all of the morning paperwork when they happened to find a letter addressed to them in red ink.

"The Opera Ghost no doubt." exclaimed Firman. "I would know his scrawny handwriting anywhere."

"Me too." Andre added. "What does he want this time Firman?"

Firman opened up the letter and beheld the following note:

Dear Mr. Managers,

Thought that I had left for good have you? Well I can assure you that I am still here and will be for quite some time. I am writing this letter to inform you that Miss Daae is going to be gone for a week and that when she returns she will still be the Diva of _**my**_ Opera House. You can't deny that ever since that dreaded Carlotta left, you have been receiving twice as many viewers and have gotten only praise. Don't go against my wishes, for I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Your obedient servant,

O.G.

P.S. I recently discovered that you put my box, Box 5, up for rent and I advise you to take it off of rental as soon as possible. For it is for _**my **_use alone. Kind regards.

"My goodness he is just as demanding as ever." Andre said a look of disgust on his face.

"Christine will be gone for a week? I wonder why?" questioned Firman.

"Well I do have to admit that Christine has been getting us more popularity then Carlotta ever did." Andre pointed out.

"Yes I believe so too." Firman added.

"One things for sure though," Firman said, putting down the letter.

"And what would that be?" asked Andre.

"The Opera Ghost has returned."

At the very moment when the managers were looking at Erik's letter, Raoul had been searching all over the Opera for Christine and he was very angry.

"That little liar, Christine wasn't at the Eiffel Tower!"

Last night Raoul had gone to the Eiffel Tower to find Christine like Meg had said, but Christine was no where to be found. So, Raoul had hurried back to his mansion determined to go over every inch of the Opera tomorrow until he found her. Now he was back and heading to the managers' office. For if anyone would know where Christine, the Diva of the Opera, was it would be Andre and Firman. It was _their_ Opera House after all.

"No matter what the Phantom says." Raoul thought.

Right as Firman put down Erik's letter, Raoul burst through the door, looking very tired, annoyed and what was that glint in his eye….mental?

"Where is Christine!?" Raoul said storming right up to Firman's face.

"My dear viscount we wish that we could tell you, but we ourselves know nothing."

"You liar!" said Raoul going over to Andre now.

"I know that you two know where she is, you just don't want to tell me. No one wants to tell me anything anymore. But I'm not mad, no of course not. I'm just clearly annoyed." Raoul started to laugh crazily and both Andre and Firman thought that the viscount was not quite right in the head these days.

"So you two better tell me or I'll….I'll….do something! Like have you fired!" Raoul threatened.

"Viscount I think that you need to get some sleep." Andre said heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Raoul said, barricading himself in front of the doorway.

"Neither of you will leave this office until you tell me where Christine is!"

"Monsieur we already told you," Firman said. "We don't know where Mademoiselle Daae is. I assure you we would tell you if we knew but we don't. So please excuse me." Firman stated pushing Raoul aside and exiting his office.

"Come along Andre we have work to do."

"Yes of course Firman. Good day Monsieur de Chaney."

"I will find her you know." said Raoul. "I swear I will!" Raoul yelled.

"Well," said Firman as soon as they got away from Raoul. "I certainly hope that he does not find her. For I fear that the poor lad has lost his mind!"

"I feel the same Richard."

"And who knows what would happen to Miss Daae if he found her?" They both shuddered at the thought and hurried away onto the stage.

As soon as Raoul left the manager's office, he happened to run straight into none other than Meg Giry. The very person that he had been wanting to talk to next.

"Meg Giry. How dare you lie to a de Chaney!" Raoul screamed.

Meg cowered back, clearly frightened for she had overheard Raoul's conversation with the managers and knew how mad he was.

"Monsieur I di…..did not lie to you." Meg stated, trying to be brave.

"Oh there you go again lying to me!!" Raoul said, moving closer to Meg and forcing her against a wall.

"What do you take me for?! A fool?!"

"No Monsieur, not….not a fool." Meg squeaked.

Raoul pushed her even harder against the wall which caused Meg to cry out.

"Monsieur please! You're hurting me!!"

"Well you deserve it you little weasel! Now tell me where Christine is or I'll slap your little cheek!"

Meg knew that if she told Raoul where Christine was that he would take her and then both she and Erik would never see her again. So she held her ground.

"I'll never tell you Raoul. No matter what you do, I'll never betray Christine! Especially for a heartless man like you!" Meg yelled.

"Very well, Giry it's your face." Raoul said, getting ready to slap her.

"I see why she left you. Because you treat women cruelly so no matter how rich you are no woman and I mean **no** woman in her right mind would ever marry you!"

This stunned Raoul and he forced himself not to believe her words. Raoul put his hand down and backed away from Meg.

"Fine Giry I won't slap you. But I will find Christine and when I do, no one will ever see her again. Well," Raoul added sinisterly, "No one will ever see her or her precious beast _alive_ again!"

Meg froze and watched Raoul walk away and she knew that her friend was in grave danger.

"Meg." Her mother called out suddenly.

"Mother I have to warn Christine."

"No Meg. Erik will never let Raoul or anyone else for that matter harm Christine in any way."

Meg wasn't so easily convinced.

"But Mother he'll kill her! And Erik! I have to do something!"

"Meg, my little one, you still have much to learn. You must stay out of their business because the three of them must sort out this horrible situation for themselves. With no help from you nor I."

Meg sighed. "Very well Mother. I'll see you on stage."

Once Meg was out of sight, Madam Giry made a silent prayer, asking God to help Erik, Christine, and Raoul sort through this peacefully.

"Hopefully," she thought, "This will not end badly."

Madam Giry sighed and went to go start her class.

After Christine and Erik had finished eating breakfast, Erik decided to take Christine for a walk (around the underground lake of course).

"Oh Erik I have been having such a great time with you!" Christine said. And she spoke the truth; she loved spending time with her angel, her teacher, her friend, her love.

"Christine I assure you I have enjoyed our time together just as much as you have." Erik smiled.

For awhile they walked along the edge of the lake in compatible silence, clearly enjoying each others company. Christine grabbed hold of Erik's hand and Erik stiffened but only for a moment.

"She loves me and I love her." He thought to himself, "There is no reason why I shouldn't be able to hold her hand. The only problem is that I'm not used to it. But hopefully I will be, in time." Erik hoped that there would be more time because he dearly wished for Christine to marry him and make him the happiest man in the world. For he knew that if she denied him this time, he would not live another day. His heart had become very fragile because of all of the times that Christine had denied him and each time a bigger piece of his heart would crumble inside of him.

"Erik, my love this has been a most pleasurable walk but would you mind if we talked about certain…..things?" Christine stared at Erik waiting fearfully for his reply.

"What type of things Christine?" Erik asked, curious.

"Like…..what's going to happen in our future." Christine whispered.

Erik was shocked. Was she really asking me about what our future would be? Am I dreaming? Erik looked over at Christine and saw that she was waiting anxiously for his response. "Umm…I'm not entirely sure about what you mean Christine."

"I mean, are we going to live together or get…." Christine was trembling knowing that the one word that she said next would change her future, Erik's future, and Raoul's future forever. "I want this though." Christine thought, "And I know that hidden, deep down inside Erik wants this too." As soon as Christine thought that reality struck her and she saw two different paths that she could have.

The first one was the easiest path; she saw her future with Raoul. She was standing on the porch of a huge mansion while two children with bright blonde hair were running around outside followed by their governess. They had on the finest clothes and they looked a lot like Raoul. Soon Raoul came out of the house and presented Christine with a beautiful diamond necklace. This was the choice that most women would make because she could be rich, live in a huge house and get everything that she could ever wish for. But would she be truly happy with this future?

Suddenly her vision changed and she saw herself sitting by the underground lake with Erik holding her hand and sitting next to her. Two children were playing by the edge of the lake, both with black hair that glowed blue from the reflection of the lake. The two children started to get to close to the water and at the exact same time Erik and Christine both yelled, "Stay away from the water!" to the children and they came up to Erik and Christine and sat by their legs. Erik, Christine, and the two children began to sing a happy tune and suddenly Christine felt Erik's hand squeeze her's gently which brought Christine back to reality. Christine looked lovingly over at Erik and knew which path she was going to choose. Yes, it was more difficult, she wouldn't be able to live in a big mansion or in the sunlight but she knew that she would be happy for always, forever.

"Get what Christine?" Erik's eyes probed over Christine's, trying to figure out what she meant. Christine knew it was time to tell him.

"Get married."

Erik froze where he stood, shock overtaking his whole body. Christine stood next to him, giving him some time to think about what she had said. "Christine is asking if we are going to get married?" Erik thought to himself, trying to process the fact that Christine actually wanted to marry him. "I guess that this is the path that she has decided to take. The dark path. I can't say that I approve but then again I'm also relieved." Then another mind blowing fact hit Erik; she's choosing me over that boy. I won her over and even though I'm not handsome, or rich, or high in society she still chose me.

"Erik darling, what do you think?"

Erik thought and thought and decided that now would be the time that he would propose to her. Christine Daae, the woman of his dreams, would be his. She would belong to him through marriage which meant that the wretched boy couldn't steal her away from him anymore, she would live with him, in his house, every night Christine would lay next to him and comfort him whenever he needed it, he would never be alone; Erik would be loved and wanted for who he was. This made Erik overjoyed with happiness and with great gusto he placed himself in front of Christine, took a plain, gold ring out of his pocket, got down on one knee and said the four words that he had been dying to ask Christine ever since he first heard her voice.

"Christine Daae, will you marry me?"

Christine smiled and jumped straight into Erik's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes Erik of course I'll marry you! Oh darling I love you!"

They don't know who found the other's lips first but soon Erik and Christine's lips were fused together so tightly that not even the world's strongest man could rip them apart. In that one moment their hearts and soul's combined and they truly became one. Christine was crying so hard and felt relief and understanding. She finally understood the feelings she had for Erik and why she was meant to live. Erik felt the same about her and knew that in that instant God had given him a reason to exist, a reason why he was alive and who he was. Tears were now streaming down both of their cheeks but before they could do anything more a horrible scream of rage made its way to the couple's ears.

"Well, well, well. I'm sorry to intrude on this little scene but I do believe that we have some unfinished business to attend to Monster. And lady."

Raoul was standing over Erik and Christine holding a gun and aiming it right in between Erik's eyes.

Christine saw what Raoul was going to do and knew that she needed to save her fiancé from Raoul's evil plot. Erik also knew what Raoul was planning to do to him and he wasn't going to die. Christine was his bride to be and no foolish boy was going to take all of his happiness away from him.

"Don't do something that you're going to regret boy." Erik warned.

"Ha! There's where you're wrong Beast, I'm not going to regret this! In fact, I'm going to look at it as one of the happiest days of my life!"

Christine was disgusted by Raoul's behavior and how he was calling _her _fiancé a beast. "Raoul do not call my fiancé a beast!! You are the true beast!! Inside and out!! I'm assuming that you know that if you kill him I will hate you for the rest of my life!"

"My dear Christine I'm afraid that I don't care about you anymore. I don't love you, in fact I don't even like you. I look at this as, I, Raoul de Chaney, win the battle between me and the Opera Ghost. I am indeed the more handsome, richer, just plain better man than he is and soon the whole world will know it! Ha ha ha!"

This really pushed Christine off of the edge and she was absolutely fuming when Raoul started to call _her _fiancé; _her _Erik a beast.

"Raoul you wretched man! Erik is by far better than you and I do believe that you have gone quite mad! Killing another man just to prove yourself! Ha! You are the one that should be laughed at!"

Christine was blinded by rage and everything in her sight became tinted with red. For a moment she thought, "Is this what Erik sees whenever he is mad?"

Before she or Raoul knew what had happened Erik jumped up and started to strangle Raoul. Christine gasped and knew that even though Raoul was horrible, Erik should not kill him.

"Erik, darling you mustn't kill him!"

Christine wasn't telling him this because of her exfriendship with Raoul, she was telling him this because she didn't want her fiancé's soul to be affected by another murder.

"Erik my love please! I know that Raoul is doing a great wrong but lets just turn him over to the police! I won't let you have another murder imprinted on your soul! I want you to be redeemed someday!"

Christine tried and tried to get Erik's attention and bring him back to reality but he was just to mad with rage and anger to hear anything that she said. Suddenly, Christine had an idea.

"Do you want to spend eternity with me or not!?"

Erik paused and then turned and looked at Christine.

"Of course I do Christine." Erik's voice sounded like one of a little boy's who was being disciplined by his governess. Christine realized that Erik did not know what she meant and knew that she had finally broken through his rage.

"Erik, darling if you kill this man than you will not be able to spend eternity with me."

Erik was puzzled. "Why ever not Christine? Do you not wish to spend eternity with me?"

"Of course I do Erik but God is the one who decides that, not I. And if you kill Raoul than God will be most angry with you and may not permit you to see me."

Erik's face suddenly became scared and he threw Raoul onto the ground. Raoul landed with a thump but Erik didn't notice.

"Thank you my love. Now lets go hand him over to the police."

Erik still looked very frightened and it suddenly became apparent to Christine how much Erik didn't know about things like good and evil.

"I will have to spend a lot of time teaching him." Christine thought.

"Christine please forgive me. I…..I was so blinded with anger that I didn't realize what I was doing."

Christine kissed Erik on the visible side of his cheek and murmured, "That's alright Erik."

Raoul started to groan and Erik started to talk with the normal mystery and confidence in his voice. The scared little boy from only a few seconds before gone.

"Let's go take him to the police."

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them, "I believe that won't be necessary Erik. For the police have come to you instead."

It was the Persian. An old friend of Erik's, he had black skin and wore a cap that covered his bald head.

"Excuse me." He said, motioning for Erik and Christine to back away.

Erik stood back beside Christine while the Persian grabbed Raoul and turned around to face them.

"I saw the whole thing my friend and I do believe that this here boy is going to be spending a long, long time in jail. But don't worry; he'll be far away from you two so you will be able to get married in peace. I give you both my blessings and wish you the best. Goodbye Erik, Christine."

"Thank you my friend." said Erik, smiling.

"It is nothing Erik; I needed to repay you anyhow for not killing me all those years ago and nothing feels better than putting a criminal behind bars."

The Persian smiled and walked up and out of sight. Erik looked over at Christine and she smiled. A great weight had been lifted from the both of them and Christine was happy that she had chose the right path; Erik's path.

"Now where were we my betrothed before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and threw his mask aside. Erik grinned.

"I believe that I was just about to tell you how much I love you and how happy I am that you have agreed to become my wife." Erik said, kissing her cheek.

"No my love I believe that we were a bit farther than that." Christine said giggling and kissing Erik on the lips.

Three weeks later Erik and Christine went off to a very small church right off of the border of Paris and got married. It was not a big event. In fact the only guests there were Meg, Madam Giry and the Persian. The colors were white with black bows and Christine ended up wearing the wedding dress that her beloved had made for her all those years ago.

Where are they now you might ask? Underneath the Opera House of course! Christine had moved her few belongings down there before the wedding and after the honeymoon was over Christine did end up still performing on stage. The only difference, Erik was performing with her. The managers had ended up taking a liking to him and decided that he and Christine would always get the lead roles. Of course Carlotta was furious about this but everyone else was very happy with the new stars.

A few years later Erik and Christine ended up having twins; Christian and Rosetta. Christian was a very gifted boy, just like his father and he did have half of his face disfigured but his parents didn't care and neither did his sister, who had no disfigurements but had the same black hair color as Erik. Christian had brown hair, just like Christine.

They were a very happy family and one day while they were all playing out by the underground lake Christine remembered her image of this day whenever she was choosing to marry Erik.

"Erik, my love?"

"Yes Christine?"

"I imagined this day once." she smiled.

Erik turned and looked at his wife. "You did?"

"Yes although the only difference was that the kids were playing to close to the water and we both yelled…."

But Christine didn't get to finish her sentence because right at that moment Christian and Rosetta _did_ get to close to the water and Erik and Christine yelled at exactly the same time…

"Stay away from the water!"


	2. Note

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters used.

Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would make me very happy! ;)


End file.
